


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by fortunehasgivenup



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, New Year's Eve, Party, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: “I’m waiting for my husband.”The eyes flick down to her hand, still resting on the bar, then back to her face. “I don’t see a ring.”She lifts one brow in a delicate arch. It’s an expression that normally sends the kids running. “Doesn’t make me any less married.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 49
Kudos: 328





	A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally refer to very specific clothing items, but this whole fic happened because of [this dress](https://fairhairedkings.tumblr.com/post/189910049063). If you want an explanation of the tags, skip to the notes at the bottom.

Beth has an itch on her knee and is doing everything in her power not to scratch it. Sighing, she places her clutch on the bar and signals for the bartender. The least she can do is get herself a bourbon to make this party tolerable. Maybe she can subtly rub her knee against the sequin covered skirt of her dress. That could work.

Whose idea had it been to come to a swanky party in a hotel for New Year’s? Certainly not hers. She’d wanted a quiet night at home. At least it’s got a guest list, so it’s not as packed as she was worried about.

“Bourbon,” she tells the woman on the other side of the bar, “on the rocks.”

“Top shelf,” a deep voice says from beside her as a tuxedo clad arm settles beside her, “and a scotch for me, please.” Beth follows the arm up, up, up until she’s looking at a set of broad shoulders and lean torso. “This spot taken?”

Beth meets a pair of warm brown eyes. “I’m waiting for my husband.”

The eyes flick down to her hand, still resting on the bar, then back to her face. “I don’t see a ring.”

She lifts one brow in a delicate arch. It’s an expression that normally sends the kids running. “Doesn’t make me any less married.”

There’s no reason for him to know that it’s being resized, that she’s supposed to pick it up later this week.

He throws his head back and laughs, putting a little more of the tattoo gracing his neck on display. Beth shifts her weight to her other foot, tugging her dress slightly. The thing is sequins on sequins on sequins and between the dip and the slit it’s possibly the most daring item of clothing she’s ever put on her body.

“So what’s your name?” he asks when he lowers his head, grinning.

Beth tilts her head to the side. “Elizabeth.”

“Oh?” He reaches out to take her hand and lifts it to his lips. “I’m Rio.”

She can’t help the hitch in her breathing when he kisses her knuckles before leading her hand back to the bar. He’s got a few rings on his fingers, something that Beth finds oddly attractive.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing waiting on someone?” Rio asks, passing the bartender some bills when she deposits their drinks. 

“I think I already answered that,” Beth replies, taking a sip of the extremely overpriced bourbon. “What about you? Handsome young man out on New Year’s Eve.”

“Looking for someone to ring in the new year with,” he says, leaning down a little and lowering his voice.

Beth’s eyes widen, then narrow. He’s got this amused expression on his face, like he’s waiting for her to say something to shut him down, but instead, she turns away from the bar to look out at the rest of the room.

“What’s your type?” she asks. “Maybe I can help you find someone.”

“Is that so?” Rio turns, but he stops when he’s facing her. “Got a thing for red heads,” he says after a beat, just staring at her. “Hourglass figure. Looks great in gold. Bossy.”

Beth stops touching the gold sequins that cover her belly as she blushes. “That’s pretty specific. You might have to lower your expectations.”

“Nah,” he drawls. “Already found exactly what I’m looking for.”

Beth’s cheeks heat up, but she meets his eyes just as he releases his lower lip from between his teeth. She wants to kiss the spot.

“I told you, I’m married.”

Rio steps a little closer as someone else tries to shove in at the bar. “He ain’t here, mami,” he practically purrs into her ear as he lifts his drink.

Flustered, she turns back to the bar and throws back her bourbon.

“Another?” he asks.

She hesitates, then nods.

“‘Nother bourbon for the lady,” he tells the bartender. Like she anticipated it, the bartender seems to magic the drink out of thin air and deposits it in front of Beth.

“Hope you’re not expecting something just because you’re buying me drinks,” Beth tells him primly.

“Course not,” he says, sounding a little offended.

Beth sips on the second bourbon. No need to rush. It’s not even eleven o’clock yet.

“So what do you do, Elizabeth?” Rio asks, eyeing her over the rim of his glass. Beth gets the distinct feeling that he’s picturing her naked.

“My husband and I have a business,” she responds. “How about you?”

“I dabble,” he says with a shrug.

Beth cocks her head. “Dabbling pays well enough to get you into a party like this?”

“Oh baby,” Rio chuckles, “dabbling gets me all kinds of places.”

Just then, someone knocks into Beth’s back and she stumbles slightly. Rio immediately steadies her, glaring over her head.

“Hey man, watch it,” he warns with a growl.

The guy that bumped Beth apologizes, but Rio’s already ignoring him. She realizes that he’s got a hand on her lower back, right at the top of her ass. The touch makes her shiver. Rio notices.

“You cold?” he asks.

She shakes her head. Turning her head away from him to regain her breath, she unthinkingly lifts her left leg to rest her foot on the metal footrest that runs along the base of the bar. In her defence, she never wears dresses with slits that go halfway up her thigh. But the movement draws Rio’s eyes down and she watches his eyes widen slightly.

He steps even closer. “Busy night,” he says. It is. And getting busier. Like he planned it, a cluster of young women shove in behind him, forcing him into Beth. “Hope you don’t mind,” he says into her ear, moving so that he’s mostly behind her, forming a protective wall between her and anyone else that might try to push in.

“No, I don’t mind,” she assures him. “We can’t hog the whole place.”

Rio smiles and nods. The hand on her back slides down to cup her ass briefly before sliding around to the front. The next thing that Beth knows, his fingers are grazing the bare skin of her thighs and she can’t breathe. Her eyes slip shut. It’s such a simple touch, barely any pressure behind it. But there’s something so arousing about the way that he does it, making no outwards sign that he’s feeling her up as they both sip their drinks.

Like he can hear her thoughts, he firms his touch, pressing his fingertips into her skin and sliding them upwards until -

Beth gasps, her hand shooting out to hook onto the bar only there’s a drink in the way, which goes flying, then she’s gasping for different reasons.

“Oh my god!” Beth covers her mouth. “I am so sorry!”

The older man standing beside her just shakes his head. “No harm done.” He waves over the bartender. “It was almost finished anyways.”

“Let me replace it,” Beth tries to insist, but the man shakes his head.

“I was about to get champagne for my wife and I. Happy New Year’s,” he says, accepting two flutes from a bartender.

“Happy New Year,” Beth tells him before he walks off, then turns to glare at Rio. He just looks smug. “We’re in public,” she hisses.

“I noticed.”

His hand is still on her thigh, driving her to distraction. She can’t think with him doing that.

She reaches down with the hand not clutching her glass in a death grip to pry his hand off her thigh. Only he slips his hand away right before hers lands and comes up to settle on top of hers, pressing her own palm against her bare skin.

“What are you wearing under this dress?” he asks, speaking right into her ear. “Planning to surprise the hubby with some lacy little panties?”

Beth swallows. She’s wearing a pair of very tiny, very expensive underwear that she had bought just for tonight. She’s not telling him that though. 

“None of your business,” she says, making her voice as frosty as she can manage. “And don’t call them panties.”

He laughs and they’re so close together that she feels the rumble against her back.

She doesn’t even realize that his fingers have slipped higher until he’s tracing her through her underwear.

“Feels like I’m right,” he murmurs. “Feels like you’re enjoying yourself too.”

Beth knocks his hand away, setting her empty glass down on the bar with a clink. She lowers her foot back down and slips through the space between him and the bar.

“Have a nice night,” Beth snaps, turning on her heel to wind her way through the crowd so she can leave.

She’s just left the party, has taken a couple of steps towards the hotel lobby when someone calls out, “Elizabeth.”

Beth stops and turns to see Rio following her.

“You forgot this,” Rio says, holding up the clutch that she’d spent hours picking out. It was hard to accessorize in a dress like this. He doesn’t hold it out to her though. He just steps closer until they’re toe to toe.

Beth reaches up and sets her hands on his chest, one touching his tie. “I didn’t forget anything,” she tells him, feeling more than a little triumphant at the expression on his face before she grabs the tie and pulls him in for a kiss.

If he’s surprised, he doesn’t act like it, welcoming the kiss the same time that it happens. The hand not holding her clutch comes up to palm the side of her neck as they kiss.

When they break apart, she’s relieved to find that he seems a little out of breath too.

“I’ve got a room,” he says.

Beth’s pretty sure that she gets wetter at the promise in his voice. But she can’t make her voice work, so she just nods and takes his hand, letting him pull her towards the elevators.

By some miracle, they’re the only ones that get in and he presses the button for the top floor. The second that the door closes, he’s on her again, pressing her into the wall of the elevator. Beth moans into his mouth as he lifts her slightly so he’s the only thing supporting her.

“Fuck,” he says, breaking the kiss as the elevator stops on the third floor. He lowers her back down as the door opens, a group of people coming in. They’re all well on their way to drunk as they giggle, hitting the button for the roof.

“I don’t know why you want to go up already,” one guy whines. “The fireworks don’t start for another hour.”

His girlfriend boos. “Don’t be a party pooper, Jerry. Besides, they’ve got booze up there too.”

“They’d better have heaters,” Jerry mutters as the elevator stops again on the fifth floor.

She hears Rio groan softly and she giggles as the elevator fills up, pushing them to the back. She chances a look at him, but he keeps his head facing forward even as he reaches out to brush her through the slit in the dress.

He can’t do more than that in the position they’re in, but Beth has the feeling that he would if he could.

Finally, _finally_ , they’re on the right floor. The hand on her thigh disappears, grabbing her hand instead as he tugs her through the crowded elevator.

“‘Scuse me,” he says, not sorry at all as he practically shoves people aside as he drags Beth after him. She’s tempted to apologize, but she doesn’t care. She just wants Rio.

There’s some laughter in the elevator before the doors close as Rio leads Beth down the hall to one of the four doors on this floor. _North Penthouse_ , says a sign on the door.

“Fuck,” Rio hisses, reaching into his jacket. Beth decides to help by unbuttoning the jacket for him, only then her hands come in contact with his solid chest, warm through the silky material of his shirt, and she has to run them up and down.

Apparently Rio can’t multitask, because his hand stops searching through his jacket as he bends to kiss her, pressing her into the door. Beth tilts her head for a better angle and shifts a little. The movement brings her hip in contact with his groin and she can feel the long line of him through his pants.

“Oh,” she breathes, breaking the kiss.

“You like that?” Rio asks, nipping her lip and grinding against her. There’s a beep and the door opens, telling Beth that maybe Rio can multitask after all. He pulls her into the room and slams the door shut, hoisting Beth against it and lifting her so that her mouth is in line with his.

She whimpers at his obvious strength, parting her legs. The sequined skirt parts at the slit, pushing the waist a little higher until Rio’s pressing against her through that ridiculous underwear.

“Hold onto me,” he demands, so Beth wraps her arms around his neck so that he can drop his hands to his belt and zipper. He keeps kissing her as he does it. She’s half expecting him to rip her underwear off, but he just hooks his thumb in them and forces the lace aside as he guides his cock into her.

The head makes Beth squirm, but it feels amazing as he starts to work himself deeper and deeper with little nudges of his hips.

“Give it to me,” Beth says.

He doesn’t question it, just sheathes himself all the way inside in a single movement. Beth digs her nails into the back of his neck as he gives her a breath to adjust. But then he’s getting his hands under her thighs and pinning her against the door, entirely at his mercy.

“Oh god,” Beth moans as his thick cock hits all kinds of wonderful spots inside of her as Rio fucks her against the door.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he mutters before he kisses her again.

Beth squeezes around him a few times, drawing a groan from the back of his throat.

“My husband’s been away,” she gasps, “and he hasn’t pleasured me in ages, I usually have to do it myself.”

“Yeah?” Rio pants. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

That’s the beginning of the end, as Rio pounds into her, their bodies making obscene noises as the door rattles a little at the force of his thrusts. Beth doesn’t even need to touch her clit, a rare occurrence, as Rio works her with his cock until she’s crying out and coming for him.

“Yeah,” he groans, “like that. Squeeze me tighter, baby.”

Beth can’t really control anything that her body is doing in the moment, but she does her best to tighten up around him, squeezing Rio until his rhythm falls apart and he slams into her one last time with a low grunt. It feels like he comes forever, filling her with pulses of warm cum.

“Fuuuuuck,” he says into her throat. Beth agrees. He runs his nose up and down the side of her neck and hums, slowly guiding her legs down, pulling out and releasing a flood as he does. Beth squeaks, suddenly horrified at the notion that she might have just stained the inside of her dress with cum, so she reaches down to tug her underwear back in place and clamps her legs shut the second she can.

Like he knows what she’s thinking, Rio grins down at her before bending to kiss her again. “Should I be worried about that husband of yours?” he asks when he pulls away.

Beth shakes her head. “No. He’s nothing special.”

“Then how about you tell me how to get you out of this dress,” he suggests, hands coming up to cup her breasts, “and we do that again.”

Once she’s out of the dress and Rio’s shed his tux, he climbs onto the bed and guides her to straddle his leg. She works herself to an orgasm like that, riding his muscled thigh as he murmurs encouragement. By the time she comes, Rio’s hard again.

“Hands and knees,” he demands. “Wanna look at that ass bounce as I fuck you.”

Beth’s pretty sure she should be offended, but she’s flipping over onto her hands and knees before she can think it through and Rio fucks her to another orgasm before pulling out to come on her ass.

Beth collapses face first into the pillows after that, panting and trying to get her breath back. Rio shifts around, getting off the bed, then coming back to clean her up.

Finally able to breathe again, Beth lifts her head to meet Rio’s for a kiss. It’s softer than the others that they’ve had tonight, not the prelude to anything, or an accompaniment to some debauchery. He lies down next to her.

Beth opens her eyes again slowly. He stays still as she traces the planes of his face until the glow of something draws her eye.

Gasping, she sits up. “It’s 12:07!”

Rio looks confused.

“We missed midnight!”

His expression clears. “So,” he says, a little rough, “what you’re saying is that I made you come so good you didn’t even notice the actual fireworks outside?”

Beth blinks. What -

There’s the sound of fireworks exploding and she turns her head to the window, which she is only now discovering to be open. The sky is filled with brightly coloured lights.

“Oh.”

He laughs, reaching up to curl his hand around her neck. “Happy New Year, Elizabeth.”

She lets him kiss her again.

———————————————

Beth wakes up stiff and slightly sore in a bed that is definitely not hers. Groaning, she throws her arm out. It’s empty.

She pushes herself upright and rubs her eyes as she yawns. She looks around. No Rio. But there’s a piece of hotel stationery on the nightstand, folded and propped up against the lamp. In truly atrocious handwriting that makes Beth smile is her name.

She reaches out, hissing at the ache in her thighs as she stretches.

Unfolding it, she finds a short message.

_You’ve got the room til 2pm. You wanna order something, they’ll charge it to my card._

_In case you’re looking for a good time again._

There’s a Detroit area number scrawled at the bottom.

Falling back into bed, Beth sighs. Like it read the note, her stomach grumbles. Giggling, she rolls until she’s pressing her face into the pillows.

It’s only 10am, so she’s got some time to eat, shower. Find a way to leave the hotel wearing a sequined gown without feeling too ridiculous.

Wriggling out from under the sheets, Beth goes to order room service.

She leaves before 2pm, needing to get home before it’s too late to get anything done that day. The Uber driver doesn’t say anything about her outfit, which she’s very glad about, as they drive her home.

There’s a familiar car in the driveway behind her van that makes her bite her lip.

“This it?” the driver checks.

“Yes,” Beth replies. “Thank you. Happy New Year!”

She climbs out a little awkwardly, clutch in one hand and her shoes in the other. She’s never wearing those torture devices again. Yawning, she goes for the kitchen door, hoping it’ll be unlocked so she doesn’t have to dig for her keys. The knob turns and she’s able to step inside. She pushes the door shut behind her, then wanders over to the island, setting her shoes on a stool and her clutch on the island.

There’s a stack of paperwork there that she starts to flip through, humming to herself.

She’s so caught up, she doesn’t notice his approach until a ring is set on top of the papers and two muscular arms settle around her waist and tug her back against a solid chest.

“Hey.”

She reaches out and plucks up the ring, sliding it back onto her left ring finger before tilting her head back to smile up at a pair of warm brown eyes.

“You left last night,” she complains.

“Sorry,” he says, “something came up that needed dealing with.”

“It’s all good now?” she asks.

Rio leans down and kisses her softly, but Beth opens her mouth and quickly turns it filthy. “S’all good, mami.” His hand resting on her belly pulls her a little tighter to him.

“So,” he says, lifting a hand to stroke the side of her face, “what’s this about me not getting you off?”

Beth laughs, leaning against him. “Is that why you wrote down the pizzeria’s phone number on that note you left me - payback for that comment?”

His scowl cracks. “Hey, you always have a good time when we get pizza.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Kids aren’t home until after dinner,” he says, voice dropping an octave, “so how about I take you to bed and you show me how you been getting yourself off while I was away.”

Beth shivers. “You’re back now though,” she pouts. “I want you.”

“Then you better get ready to beg, darlin’,” he says.

Biting her lip, Beth turns around so that their chests are pressed together. “I think you’re going to be the one begging, honey.”

“That a bet?”

“Loser gives the winner a massage.”

There’s a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he lowers his head until their lips are just an inch apart. “I think we’d both be winners in that scenario,” he said, his hands going to the zipper on the back of the dress and lowering it.

“And isn’t that the best kind of bet?” Beth responds, reaching down into his sweatpants to grip him. His lips fall open.

Later, once they’ve both won several times, Beth props herself up on an elbow to look at Rio. “So,” she says, setting her free hand on his chest, “you’ve still got that tux, right?”

Because she’s got _ideas_.

**Author's Note:**

> No actual cheating happens in this fic. They’re married, but Rio’s been away on business for a few days and they’ve got plans to meet up at a New Year’s party. When Beth says “I’m waiting for my husband” Rio just plays along with it because let’s be real these two are 100% that couple. Could be AU, could be future canon. Don’t care. If there's something that you think I should warn for, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to medievalraven and neveroffanon. Title from the Fergie song of the same name.


End file.
